Fallen For The Love Trap
by NekoLen
Summary: It's been a week since Len found out his girlfriend was actually a boy... Now will they take the final step? "Bonus Chapter" for "Love Trap". I told you I'd do it.


_Here it is as promised: the "bonus chapter" from my story "Love Trap". I posted this as a separate story so I don't have to rate up the original. Hope you enjoy :3_

_**Note: This is a sequel of sorts for my story "Love Trap". Please read that story first for the setting to make sense. If you don't and complain that I didn't take time to explain their situation I will just roll my eyes and IGNORE YOU.**_

Fallen for the Love Trap

A week had passed by since that night. But to Len, it felt much longer. At first he had found it difficult to hold hands with Piko and to kiss him in public. The thought that Piko was a boy kept running through his mind every time they were close to each other. When he had explained his situation to Rin, she told him to imagine Piko as a girl. Since he had been able to kiss Piko and hold his hand when he thought he was a girl, he thought that this would be a good idea.

But now, as he sat on Piko's bed, he was extremely nervous. He had a feeling tonight might be the night they had sex, even though Piko told him that they should wait. He had the feeling it would happen because he was invited to stay over at his boyfriend's house while his dad was at work all night. He asked his parents and they were pleased he had a male friend, oblivious to the fact their son was dating said male friend. He knew that his parents would've said no if they knew that they were a couple. Len was only fourteen, Piko fifteen; both were under aged and inexperienced. Len didn't even know how two men were supposed to do it.

After they had pizza for dinner, Piko went to have a shower and Len was told to get their bed ready. The feeling of uneasiness and excitement crept up again. They were going to sleep in the same queen-sized bed. Gulping, he got himself dressed into his pyjamas and cuddled down into the silken blankets.

"Sorry about that," came Piko's voice from across the room. Len looked up to tell him it was ok but was stunned to silence by the figure standing in the hallway with a towel wrapped around his head. He was naked. He hadn't even bothered to throw on underwear or wrap another towel around his midriff. Len blushed and adverted his gaze, blinking his eyes to try and get the image of Piko's pale body out of his mind.

"I-It's ok," he stuttered. He felt the naked boy get into the bed next to him and squirmed uncomfortably.

"What's the matter?" Piko asked him, turning off the lamp on the bedside table.

"You're naked..." Len replied, trying to hide the awkwardness in his voice.

"Is that a problem?" Piko replied, coming closer to Len and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled Len closer, so they were touching, back to front. Len's heart thumped and he felt his face burning. He tried to ignore the fact that Piko's privates were rubbing against his behind.

"N-no..." he murmured. He closed his eyes again, thinking they could sleep together like that. It did feel extremely comfortable with Piko hugging him.

"Len, can you remember when you said that there wasn't a difference between male and female and I said I'd show you?" Piko questioned him softly, stroking the blonde boy's hair. Len, who was nearly asleep, nodded slightly. He felt anticipation build up in his body.

"Well, I'd like to show you," Piko told him. Len had to breathe deeply a few times to get over the initial shock of what was just said to him. He wasn't sure he was ready for it, yet he was curious to see what was so great about it. He turned around awkwardly, as Piko's arms were still wrapped around him, and faced his love. The boy looked very certain about himself and was smiling warmly.

"I don't think I'm ready..." Len tried to explain, becoming infatuated with the green eyes staring back at him. His mind went blank and he couldn't speak. Piko's lips met his and they kissed for a long time. When they broke apart Piko was still smiling.

"Trust me. You're ready."

He kissed Len again before he could protest. The soft pink lips of Len's were bitten and sucked until Piko got them to part. He then kissed him harder, his tongue exploring his mouth. Len tried not to choke or seem too startled. He didn't want to insult Piko. He closed his eyes and let his mouth be probed by the warm tongue. His body tingled when their tongues met and stroked each other. He never thought having another guy's tongue in his mouth would feel so pleasurable.

He was only dimly aware of Piko's hands roaming his body. One was at the back of him and slowly going down his spine. The other was on his head, running his fingers through Len's spiky hair. They finally parted with a wet sound and Len opened his eyes. Breathing hard, he glanced nervously down at the blankets that covered the naked body of Piko. He stiffened when he felt Piko's hand go under his pants and underwear. It felt cool and smooth as it ran over his behind and towards the front of him. He shuddered, freezing up when he felt the hand nudge at his half-erect member.

Piko stopped and surveyed Len's face with imploring eyes. He had felt his lover stiffen and didn't want to force him into anything. He slowly pulled his hand away and sat up, the blankets falling off him.

"W-why'd you stop?" Len asked him weakly, a mixture of disappointment and relief in his voice.

"I want you to take off your clothes," Piko instructed, tugging at Len's pyjama bottoms. "Why did you even wear these anyway?"

Len blushed, but didn't resist. He let Piko pull his pants down and unbutton his shirt, but when he went to take down his underwear, he clammed up once again. Piko ignored him this time and pulled them down, revealing the now erect penis. He smiled down at it, making Len long to cover it up.

"Stop staring at it, you perve," he whimpered, feeling totally vulnerable and weak. This made Piko grin wider and chuckle.

"You're so cute, Len-kun," he said, straddling him. He sat back with each leg on either side of Len's hips and his own erection sitting on top of his lover's. Len felt the warmth radiating from it and this made a small wave of ecstasy roll through his body. His hips twitched and he moaned softly, blushing at everything that was happening to him. He stopped looking down at what was happening and stared up at the ceiling, but not really seeing it. Piko had begun to lightly rub Len's cock, making him melt like putty in his hands. His hips began to shake.

"Do you like this?" Piko questioned in a low voice. He already knew the answer; he just wanted to hear Len say it. Len, who was bright red, couldn't say anything in fear he'd moan again. He reached down and touched Piko's hardness furtively, too scared to believe what he was doing.

He felt how Piko was doing it and copied him. He ran his hand up and down the shaft and massaged his balls every now and then to brake the repetitive up and down motion he was doing. Piko was panting and moaning, so Len knew he was doing it right. He felt a sticky liquid between his fingers and glanced down. Pre-cum oozed from the tip of Piko's member, squirting out whenever he ran his hand upwards like a water gun. Len found this bizarre to see happening to another boy and even stranger that he was the one making it happen.

He stopped the stroking; afraid Piko would cum fully if he continued. He saw Piko's hand touching his and become morbidly transfixed at his own head leaking the white semen. Piko stopped stroking as well and leant down to lick the fluid off Len. He gasped and his hips rocked again.

"Are you a virgin?" Piko queried, panting softly as he lay on top of the other teen. Len nodded, panting heavier and still too embarrassed to answer. "I thought so," he said. "Well... Do you want to lose it tonight?" he added with a cheeky grin which reminded him strangely of his sister. He shook his head, scolding himself for thinking of his sister at that point.

"You don't want to?" Piko sounded saddened, and he lifted himself off Len to sit back again. He was frowning now.

"No... I mean yes... I mean... I want you to show me what sex is like," he uttered, feeling the lump in his throat again. He swallowed hard and smiled weakly up at the skinny pale boy. He hoped he wasn't going to regret his decision.

Piko brightened up and told him to turn around so he was lying on his stomach. He stood up so Len could do so without him sitting on him. He wondered vaguely why, but found out a second later when Piko inserted a finger into him. He flinched and yelped in shock, squirming away from the obscure new sensation.

"What, you don't like this?" Piko smirked, twirling his finger to help relax his lover's muscles. "You said we could have sex."

"I-I thought..." Len whimpered, hiding his face in a pillow. He didn't see how this was supposed to feel good as Piko put in another finger in him. It was slightly painful when he spread them, but other than that it just made Len feel like he needed to go toilet. His erection was throbbing with neglect. "Why don't you touch my thing instead?" he asked, his question muffled in the pillow.

"Because I don't want you to cum just yet. So just wait," Piko told him quietly, not wanting to upset the boy. He remembered that being a virgin, Len possibly didn't even know what they were about to do. "I have to stretch out your muscles... Else when I go in, you'll get hurt."

Len's heart stopped beating and he gulped. "Go in me? Like... With your... Thing?" Piko didn't answer him directly, he only instructed him to start to relax that area. _And how am I supposed to do that?_ Len thought angrily, trying his hardest. _Why does he have to go in me? Why can't I go in him? He's the one that looks like a girl!_

Piko chuckled at Len's ignorance. He deemed him ready and pulled out his fingers with little resistance. He positioned himself, making sure his erection rested by Len's opening. He felt it twitch with anticipation and drip with pre cum. He was so happy he could do this with the one he loved deeply. Len was very accepting so far and this would test his love to the fullest.

"I'm going to go in now... Just relax, it might hurt for a little while, but I promise it will feel really good," Piko whispered. Len held his breath, his heart beating fast at the thought of it hurting. He tried to concentrate on his muscles, willing them not to clench up when Piko entered. Before he could regret having sex with a guy, Piko entered him, slowly pushing until the full length was in.

Len screwed his eyes up and bit the pillow to prevent him moaning in pain. It hurt as it slid slowly into him. He exhaled once the entire thing was in, relaxing again. Piko didn't move once he was in him. He wanted to know why but before he asked he felt Piko hug him and kiss his neck.

"I love you," he groaned, kissing his neck again. As Len was about to reply, Piko made a thrusting movement. He gasped and a tiny noise escaped his lips. Blushing, he buried his head in the pillows again. He felt his body react to the assault, his hips rocked and his muscles contracted then loosened around Piko's hard length.

It did feel good, but the sensation wasn't enough for him to feel fully aroused. He reached under himself and grabbed his erection. He stroked it in rhythm to Piko's thrusts. He was starting to enjoy this sex thing after all.

They both went faster and faster as Len became tighter around Piko and he begun to spiral out of control. With one last thrust, Piko came into Len, filling him with his love. Len, who had been resisting his orgasm because he wanted to cum with Piko, moaned loudly as he finally fell into sweet rapture.

Piko collapsed onto Len, his now spent member slipping out. Panting he rolled off Len and faced him, pulling him around so they could kiss. Len was dazed. Everything had happened too fast for him and, exhausted, he fell asleep in his lover's warm embrace.

* * *

_Well that went a lot longer than I anticipated. Oh and sorry if the end was a bit lame, I just wanted it to end soon. I tried my hardest in this one and I hope it's up to your standards of a "good" yaoi. If not, well I'm sorry I failed you._

_*Collapses from the exhaustion of writing this piece* I won't be writing for a couple of days now. I think I need a day off._

_Peace and love ~ neko_


End file.
